This Love
by AtTheBeginningWithYou1995
Summary: The independant, riddle-telling, con-performing Captain of the Black Pearl has met his match, Madeline Gibbs, the also independant, riddle-telling, con-performing daughter of his first man, Mr. Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Gibbs, Barbossa, or any of the other pirates. But, I do own Madeline Gibbs, Mao Rong Nu, and, well, you'll know. **_

_**Oh, and by the way, the format that this has (the Twenty minutes until sundown, ten, five... Ect.), is only for this chapter. It may be a little annoying to some people, and don't worry, it wont be on any other chapters. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter One**

_Twenty Minutes Until Sundown_

The two ships, the Black Pearl (who's owner was the infamous Jack Sparrow) and the Ranger (owned by the horrible, Mao Rong Nu), rocked back and forth beside each other. On both decks, the sounds of gunfire and swords clinking were like nails on a chalkboard. Loud, obvious, and sent chills down one's spine.

Mr. Gibbs stood at the wheel of the Pearl, protecting it from the enemies who were intent of driving the ship into a boulder. Pintel and Ragetti stood back to back aboard the Ranger, protecting each other and killing a man or two. Half of the crew of the Pearl were aboard the Ranger, attacking, and the other half were on the Pearl, protecting.

Gibbs grunted and looked to the sun, almost sun down. "Where is he?"

Jack had to be back with the girl before sunset, or she would trapped on the Ranger forever. Who is she? Madeline. Madeline Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs' daughter, of course. She was a pretty little thing, with much more fire in her than meets the eye. Blonde, loosely curled hair that went down to her waist, green eyes that resembled, in color, a dense rainforest, a slim frame with slight curves at her chest and hips. It was no wonder Mao Rong Nu wanted to marry her. That was the problem, in fact. Mao Rong Nu had given Madeline a potion, that, at sundown, takes affect. What potion? A binding potion. If she didn't leave the ship at sundown, she would be magically forced to stay within 20 feet of Mao Rong Nu forever.

Gibbs stuck his sword into another man, and pulled it out. "Jack! Where the bloody hell are you?"

Meanwhile, Jack was navigating through all of the rooms in the ship. Whispering the name of the lass, Madeline. He tripped and cursed himself for having a bit too much rum before getting on the ship.

Little did he know, that Madeline was locked in Mao Rong Nu's cabin. Madeline dabbed the sweat from her head with a handkerchief. She grimaced, "Any more of this 'ladylike' pretend and some of it might begin to rub off on me." She scratched her head. "Where is Sparrow, he should have been here by now?"

_Fifteen Minutes Until Sundown_

"Madeline?" Jack hissed, trying not to throw up as he trotted through the halls.

"Over here." he heard come from a room down the hall. He turned on his heals and listened for the voice again. "Jack!" The voice was angry. The run that Jack did towards the door in front of the voice resembled one that you would see on Scooby Doo. He hesitated, doing a jog in place, before letting go.

He pushed into the door. It didn't budge. "Open the door, Madeline."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" the voice snapped sarcastically. "It's locked from both sides. Mao has the key. They only key."

Jack grunted, "Wouldn't to make things too easy, now would ya?"

"Hey!" she hissed, "I didn't do anything."

"I know, I know." He pushed again, "Find something to wedge in between the door and the wall."

_Ten Minutes Until Sundown_

A broom, a crowbar, and six thrown books later, Jack and Madeline were still separated by the door. Jack grunted and grabbed his pistol.

"Stay away from the door." He told Madeline.

"Alright." Madeline moved away from the way of the door, standing by the white, linen bed.

Jack took a deep breath and hoped that no one was around to hear what he was about to do. He made the pistol face the handle.

_Nine Minutes Until Sundown_

Madeline held in her scream when the handle flew to the wall and fell to the floor. Jacks hand appeared in the hole made by the pistol, where the knob used to be. And tugged in the opposite direction, the door fell easily. He raced into the room and saw Madeline in her white night gown, her sparkling strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail held by a pink ribbon.

She moved down and began slightly lifting the hem of her floor-length skirt. Jack's heart started pounding in his ears. What was she doing? She reached inside and pulled something from a band around her calf.

Her pistol. She held it professionally and smirked, "Lets get out of here, alright?"

Jack shook his head, trying desperately to focus. He reopened his closed eyes and realized that she was already at the end of the hall. He quickly ran to catch up with her. He turned to corner and saw 5 men with swords and a smirk on their face, they surrounded Jack and Madeline, blocking their only way out.

One of them chuckled, "Are you planning on going somewhere, miss?"

Jack smirked back and pulled Madeline back a little. "You best be lettin' us through, mate."

"Oh?"

_7 Minutes Until Sundown_

Jack sighed and pulled out his gun, he shot one of them in the head and he fell back. He looked to the other men with a question in his eyes. Who's next? The let up and gave them passage. Jack grabbed Madeline's arm and pulled her up the stairs behind him. "Hurry."

"How much time do we have, Jack?"

He shrugged and continued to run through the second story of the ship.

She grunted, "There was a door right there, what are we doing?"

He ran to a man guarding another door and pulled the pistol out on him. "Strip." he demanded.

Madeline gave him a look but didnt question him.

_5 Minutes Until Sundown_

She finished pulling up the baggy pants of her disguise and looked to Jack who was off in his own world. She snapped in front of his face and he grunted, "Lets go." They ran to the door and climbed through to the deck. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her through the crowd of of clanking swords and smoking pistols.

_4 Minutes Until Sundown_

"Follow me." Jack yelled over the noise, as he grabbed onto the ropes and began climbing.

"I'm not daft." Madeline muttered but obeyed, climbing after him. She grabbed a stray rope and tugged. Perfect.

"Perfect." Jack's words mimicked her thoughts. He grabbed onto it and waited for her to grab onto his waist.

_3 Minutes Until Sundown_

Two men began climbing up the ropes to get to them. Madeline shook her legs around to get them to fall off. They grunted and held on tightly.

Madeline wiped the sweat from her brow. "Bloody-"

She was cut off by the feeling of the wind catching her hair. She looked down, and her and jack were swinging through the air, towards the Black Pearl.

_2 Minutes Until Sundown_

Jack let go and they landed on the deck. Mr. Gibbs ran up to them and picked up Madeline. "Are you alright?" He asked her as he handed her her fallen sword. She nodded and looked to jack and offered him her help to get up. He denied it and got up by himself.

_1 Minute Until Sundown_

"Thank you, Captain." Mr. Gibbs said to Jack as he put on his hat.

"Just keep the lass out of trouble, aye?" He grunted as he stomped to his cabin and slammed the door. Before grabbing a bottle of rum from a shelf.

_Approximately Sundown_

Mao Rong Nu stepped out of Madeline's cabin with a deep set frown on his face. He fell to his knees and screamed,

"SPARROW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Madeline leaned against the counter of the smoky tavern with a fake smile plastered on her face. She was slowly getting back into the flow of things, after months of being locked in a cabin of the _, she needed to get out and see the world. But for this, she would need a ship. She had to call back her old best friend, her fake charm. The charm that she used to con many drunken pirates of their ships. Pirates who were never heard of again.

She handed the man another bottle of rum. He grunted a thank you and chugged. She nodded and waited impatiently. This man could hold his rum. He was barely tipsy. "Alright," she sighed, her patience worn thin, she went to the table that he was sitting at and grabbed the chair across from him. She spun it around and straddled it, resting her chin on the back of it. She grabbed the rum from his hands and took a gulp. "Me and you are more alike than we appear, ya know." She stated, slamming the rum down on the wooden table.

He smirked, "How so?"

"We have no where to go. No money to get there."

He grunted, "Aye."

She cleared her throat, "I –uh- I happen to have a map."

He looked up from his rum, his drunken eyes glistening. "A map?"

She nodded, "A map. But, ya see, I have no way to get there."

He smiled, "I have a ship."

"Ok," She moved closer to him, with a smile, "You let me control the ship and the crew, make me the captain, and we'll split the treasure when we get it."

He hesitated.

"Do we have an accord?"

There was a deep throaty chuckle behind Madeline. She sighed and dropped her head.

"There ain't a real treasure, mate." Came the voice.

She shot her head up, "There is too. Don't listen to him," She said to the drunken man, "Jack Sparrow is nothing but a-"

"Show him the map." Jack said, a smile obvious in his voice.

Madeline stuttered, she hadn't expected to get that far. She was planning on killing him as soon as they were all alone, so she could… commandeer his ship. "It's back at-"

The man got up from his chair with a smirk, and walked out of the tavern. Madeline turned to Jack, "Why would you do that?"

Jack laughed heartily, "I was helping a friend."

She sighed, "Father."

"Aye." He grabbed the rum from the table, "You really spooked him with your last stunt, lass."

"I'm not his concern." Jack took another swig, and she snatched it from his grip, "Gimme that." She gulped the rest of the rum and let it fall to the ground. "I'm going to find myself another victim, please stay out of my way." She stated this as a command, instead of a plea.

"He wants you to stay, Mad." He said, leaning against the counter.

She spun around on her heel and looked into his eyes. "Since when does he want me around?" She asked, "He's constantly dropping me off at ports and leaving me to fend for myself. And you, you just stand by and watch." She was growing angrier by the word, "I was 10 years old when he left me in Tortuga to commandeer my first ship."

"That wasn't my fault." He stated.

"I looked up to you." A tear glistened in her eye but did not fall. "I wanted you to convince my drunken father to keep me on the ship. But you just stood there, more sober than you've ever been, watching a 10 year old girl walk alone into the alleys of Tortuga."

"That doesn't sound like me at all, mate." He moved back quickly when he felt the tip of a sword tap the bottom of his chin.

Madeline glared at him while holding the sword there. She sighed and lowered the sword. "Why does he want me to stay?"

He shrugged and turned to leave, but threw over his shoulder, "Ya know, you should really watch that temper, missy."

Madeline sighed and threw herself onto the chair behind her. And watched Jack disappear from the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**'ello! Please review on this, reviews make my day. Even if you don't like it, how long does it take to tell me what you thought about it? Oh and READ THIS: **_**The flash back that you are going to read is in Mr. Gibbs' point of view. **_

**Chapter Three**

It was quiet aboard the Black Pearl. All of the pirates were nestled in their crude hammocks below the deck. Jack was no doubt in his cabin, reading over his map and drinking "one last" bottle of rum. And Madeline, she was sitting in her cabin, sharpening her sword with a block of wood. The scraping sound filled her room. She was right back where she didn't want to be. In a cabin of _someone else_'s ship. Headed to where _someone else _wanted to go.

She grabbed her robe and threw it over her gown. The night was cold and breezy. The ship rocked ever so gently. The waters were almost still, except for the light ripples. She breathed in the cool air and walked up the stairs, to the wheel. She put her hands on it and closed her eyes. Oh, how she wanted to have a ship of her own.

But, alas, her father decided that now -of all times- he would like to make amends with his heart broken, now independent daughter. It was his fault that she was like this. She could've been a lady. With a light giggle, instead of a hearty laugh. A gentle smooth voice, instead of a scratchy deep one. But now, she is much more a man than a lady. "Ladies" don't drink in the bars of Tortuga while playing whatever card game will get her the most in profit. "Ladies" don't know how to handle a sword with the precision and strength that she does. And "ladies" sure as hell don't con men into giving them their ships, then kill them to make sure that she can keep them.

A throat cleared. Her little daze was broken and her eyes flew open. She sighed, "Father."

Mr. Gibbs gave her a nod.

She looked at him for a second, expecting him to say something. Something that would fix it all, as he had done in the past. But he just stood there, looking over the daughter that he hadn't seen in years. There was something in his eyes, a mix of guilt and pride, a mix that Madeline never knew could be possible.

She shook her head, her eyes stinging. _From the cold_, she reckoned. She gave her father one last look before walking away.

"Wait." She heard the low, garbly voice call to her. She stopped and turned around, he was walking down the stairs, right towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the railing of the ship's deck. He looked out onto the water. "You look just like your mother, Madeline." She watched him, as he leaned over the rail and looked into the water. "She was so beautiful. I always wondered why she would pick me. She could have any man on the island."

Madeline could barely get her voice above a broken whisper, "What was she like?"

He smiled, watched as the breeze caused more ripples in the still water. "She had long, curly, dark hair. Her face was flawless. She was petite." He chuckled, "But that didn't mean she was weak." He looked at his daughter, "Your strength, your courage.. It's all from your mother."

Madeline looked down, her cheeks shone crimson.

Mr. Gibbs' eyes moved back to the water. "I'll never forget the day we met…"

_

* * *

_

_We were young. Maybe into our fifteenth or sixteenth years, the both of us. I was helping my father -your grandfather- with his fishing. He had crates of fish brought from his ship, and I would have to carry them to the store that sold them. _

_I was walking off of the dock, a crate of fish in my arms. A girl was on her hands and knees in front of me, trying to find the coin purse she had dropped in the sand. I didn't see her until it was too late. I tripped over her and the fish flew everywhere. Including on the pretty, young lady. Her dark, curly head of hair flew up and I caught a glimpse of her deep, hazel eyes. Even while she was covered in fish, they sparkled. _

_I gasped and threw my hand out, offering my assistance, to help her stand. She took it and stood up. She blushed so badly, it was like such a beautiful color. "I am so sorry, ma'am."_

_She laughed, not the airy - fake- laugh that I was so used to hearing from women, but a true laugh, "Don't give it another thought." She tried, and failed, to brush the slime from her dress._

_I cringed, "I'm afraid I may've ruined that dress."_

_She looked into my eyes, "It is no problem at all. My mother is a seamstress. And I am being trained in the art as we speak."_

"_Are you now?" I looked her over, "You don't seem like the woman who would enjoy such a sport."_

"_Oh, believe me, I do not." She sighed, "But that appears to be the only way for a lady to make any sort of payment."_

"_There is another way." I smirked, jokingly._

_She gave out another -real- laugh, and smacked my arm. "I do not believe I am so desperate to get into that field of work." She stopped, "But If I ever do, what is the name I should ask for, to be my first costumer?" She asked with a wink. _

_I chuckled, "Joshamee Gibbs, is the name, my dear."_

_She held out her hand with a smile, "Cecily Heart." _

_Feeling confident, for reasons unknown to I. I took her hand, and kissed it. _

_A scream came from the street, "Cecily! What has happened?" An old woman jogged to us. "Your dress is ruined, my job in consideration, you cannot be seen in such a state." She grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her away from me, shouting profanities as she did._

Madeline watched her father finish the story, "But how did your courtship come about?"

He looked over to me and smiled.

* * *

_I wouldn't see my dear Cecily for another year or so. We were both eighteen when there was a festival in the streets of Tortuga. Everyone, even I -who did not fancy these sort of events- went outside to watch the dancers, and sword jugglers. There were little tables, some with rum, some with things to buy. There was one in particular that I was drawn to, the shawls. It wasn't the colorful arrangement that caught my eye, though. It was the girl, who was using her charms to get a man to buy his Lass a shawl as a gift. _

_She was wearing a modest, green dress. But it looked stunning on her. She smiled as the man left and turned back to her table. Her eyes sparkled even more than they had the first time we met. _

_Cecily._

_I walked up behind her and leaned down so my lips brushed against her ear, "Seeing as you haven't contacted me, you must've not gotten into 'that field of work'."_

_Cecily gasped and spun around, she smiled. "I remember you." She chuckled, "You threw fish on me."_

_I smiled, She had remembered me, as I had her, after a year of no contact. "That was I, pity you have no better memories of our meeting."_

"_That memory is strong enough, though." she smiled, and picked up another shawl. "Have you come to buy a shawl for your love?"_

"_I haven't a love." I said, looking into her eyes. Though there were so many things going on beside us. Fire in the middle of the street. Singing. Dancing. Swords being juggled. Children laughing. Babies crying. Men howling towards women. But I heard none of it. I just heard her, and her heartbeat. "But I hope to acquire one soon."_

_She nodded, with a smile. "I hope to do the same."_

* * *

"We spent the rest of the night talking, her and I." he sighed, "Then at around midnight, I had to walk her home. And I mustered up the courage to kiss her on her doorstep." Madeline stood, watching as her father held back tears. He turned to her and smiled, "Get some rest, Madeline."

He kissed the top of her head and headed to the hammock room. Leaving Madeline alone, her arms wrapped around herself, thinking over her father's words.

**Well, I hope you liked it. It is spring break, you know? So I should have another update within the week. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the rather slow start. I promise this will get more action packed, eventually. ****J**

**Chapter Four**

Madeline lay awake in her cabin. It was such an early hour that none of the crew had awoken. They were all in their hammocks, dreaming of gold and rum or having nightmares of the Cracken, who had been dead for quite some time. It was foolish, or so Madeline thought, to fear the Flying Dutchman now-a-days. Due to it's new captain, it is now a peaceful enough ship who ferries those who die at sea to the other side.

There was a knock on the door. Not a sharp knock. A drunken, slow knock. With this little piece of information, she knew exactly who it was at the door. "Come in, Jack." She called. The door creaked open and her captain walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment. "What do you want?" She asked, impatiently.

He chuckled, "You're the only lady I know who would be so rude to a man who has done nothing to her."

"Lady?" She snorted, "Hardly." He looked at her sword that lay on her desk, newly shined as of the morning before. "Come out with it, will you?"

"You want freedom." he stated, his old cocky smile back on his face.

Madeline nodded, unaware of where he was going with this random fact.

"And what is freedom, but a ship and the open sea?" he sat on her chair and put his feet up on her desk. "I can get you such a thing."

She sat up and looked at him, "And, let me guess, you want something in return? I have been doing this for years, Jack, I know how this game is played."

"Mao Rong Nu is a powerful man, Miss Gibbs. Many a pirate fear the likes of him." He pointed to Madeline, "He want you. And he wants me."

She looked down to her hands, "I know."

"Then we must fight." Her head shot up, giving him an 'are you crazy?' look. "He won't stop until I am dead, and you are his wife. Now, we don't want that do we?"

"What does this have to do with my freedom?"

"Give me a moment to explain." He put his hands up and motioned around him, "You want this. You want a ship, a crew, and a map. If we fight, we will need to gather many ships to go against those of Moa Rong Nu. And after we have won, there will be many ships all gathered in one spot, how hard would it be to simply commandeer one of them?"

Madeline's face lightened up. "Of course!" She laughed in delight, "What a brilliant idea, Jack! I could simply kiss you!"

Jack smirked, "If you wish."

She stopped and looked at him, "The only place that would happen is in your dreams, dear Jacky."

He shrugged and patted the bed, "Tomorrow we make port in Tortuga, there we will gather ships to fight."

"How are you so certain there will be ships wanting to fight?" She asked skeptically.

He smirked, "Just need the proper leverage, love."

**Now the ball is rolling, aye? Things will pick up pace after this.**

**Please Review!**

_**DIDN'T UNDERSTAND? Here's what happened…**_

_**Mao Rong Nu (the man who had captured Madeline in the first chapter) is after both Jack and Madeline. He wants Jack dead, and he wants to marry Madeline. He has many, many ships trying to find them. Jack and Madeline must fight back by gathering many ships as well. They are going to do that in Tortuga. Jack promises that after it all, if she helps, he will make sure that Madeline gets one of the ships, so she can be free to sail the seas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bar fights. Wenches. Rum. Stealing. Conning. Murdering.

Tortuga was the island of sin. But of course, being pirates, sin was something that they were used to. Nearly half of the day was over and Jack and Madeline had not one ship sign up to fight against Moa Rong Nu. But of course, they had yet to go to the taverns. They decided to try their luck on the streets first.

Madeline noticed one of the signs hanging. "The Kings Arm." She said, "The rowdiest tavern in Tortuga." She began walking in but Jack caught her arm. She turned. "What?" He began dragging her towards one of the shops. "Why wont you tell me where it is we are going?"

"Because you will refuse." He stated, "Now quit your wailing, woman."

"If you believe I will refuse why should I quit my wailing?"

Jack groaned but continued to pull her until they got to a clothing shop. He pulled her into one of the little rooms in the back. "I'll be right back." He announced before leaving.

Madeline looked around, there was a horribly cracked mirror in front of her. She never realized how awful she looked after being on a ship for so long. She stared at her unflattering reflection.

"Yes, yes, you look lovely, Mad." Jack said, misinterpreting her staring. He was carrying a pile of clothes with make up on top of the bunch. "Now, it's time for you to get into costume."

"Costume?" She asked, looking over what he had picked out for her. "I'm not wearing this! I'll look like a prostitute."

He smiled, "That's exactly what we want you to look like, love."

He walked out and Madeline smiled, realizing his plan. But she still despised the clothes he had chosen. After twenty minutes of silence, Jack spoke up from behind the door, "Are you finished?" He coughed, "Should I help you get dressed?"

On the other side of the door, Madeline laughed, "If you get anywhere near my laces…"

"Consider myself warned, Miss Mad. Now, may I come inside?" She groaned but opened the door. Jack looked at her with dark eyes. He was used to seeing her in nice-ish clothes, or deeply unflattering clothes. But nothing like this. The dark red dress matched the color of her blushed cheeks. And the corset was super tight, showing off her tiny waist. Her lips were red and her hair was put up in a pun, with little pieces in her face. He fought to keep his eyes off of her cleavage. "You look perfect."

She muttered something that he couldn't hear and walked past him, out of the store. He ran up behind her and trotted to keep up with her fast pace. "If this doesn't work, you'll be the one in the dress and lipstick, Jack."

"Oh this'll be working, I'm sure of it. You'll fit in beautifully, love."

* * *

The King's Arm rank of rum, smoke, and sweat. The sound of men boasting about their ships and mythical, fantastic adventures that they had never really embarked on filled the room, as did the cursing of drunken pirates who have been crossed. Madeline was seated at a table, giggling flirtatiously at the five men that surrounded her. She smiled to herself as they drank down more of the rum that she had supplied them with. In no time, she would have them in a drunken slumber, all of their belongings up for the taking.

Jack and Mr. Gibbs sat at a table and conversed with dozens of men, going over tactics to kill Mao Rong Nu and all of his men. All had agreed to provide as much help as they could, not because it would help Jack and Madeline (pirates rarely do favors out of the good of their heart), but because ridding the seas of the likes of Mao Rong Nu would put likely put them in history.

Mr. Gibbs occasionally glanced over to his daughter. His beautiful strawberry-blonde-haired daughter. The daughter he once thought to be sweet and innocent. But now it was apparent that she was neither sweet nor innocent. He quickly shook that from his head and turned back to a man who had just walked up to their table, a look of fascination in his eyes.

* * *

Madeline found her eyes growing heavy as the three of them walked into Jack's cabin with content smiles on their faces. They dispersed, Mr. Gibbs sitting on the floor, Madeline sitting on his bed, and Jack sitting at his desk. Jack sighed in relief as he sat in his comfortable chair, then turned back on to 'alert'. "Mr. Gibbs." He demanded, "How many ships do we have?"

Mr. Gibbs took a minute to count the marks on the paper. He looked up with a drunken smile on his face, "One hundred and three, captain."

Madeline got up from the bed, "Well, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

"To bed, then, is it?" Asked Jack, suspiciously.

She scoffed and turned, "Where else would I go?"

Jack shrugged with a smirk, letting her turn for the door. "And the money that you obtained?" He held out a hand, and watched as Madeline turned slowly on her heels, biting her lip.

"What money?"

Jack got up from his chair, his hand still extended. "The money that you were raising for our plan."

She moved back one step, "Change of plans?"

Jack took another step and cleared his throat. "We had an accord, I respect you to honor it."

Madeline's face turned bright red with anger and she quickly dug into her shirt for the five coin bags. She slammed them into Jack's hands. "You'll not be earning another penny from my services." She promised before turning on her heels and walking back to her cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys! Long time, no write. So, it's time for an excuse:**

**I've been busy!**

**(translation: Major writer's block)**

Chapter Six

It was silent.

Well, except for the not-so-dainty clicks of Madeline's heels on the cobblestone. But the quiet gave her time to think. Thinking time is something she needed badly. She was usually as cold as ice. Hard as stone. Her emotions rarely spiked at any degree. But today was different.

_What does he want? _She asked herself. _I haven't spoken to him in months. In fact, I heard he was dead… That would solve a lot of my problems._

Madeline cursed herself for having so many enemies. So many people that wanted to dance on her grave. But, of course, that was an occupational hazard. How does one expect to be a conning pirate without making a few hit lists?

This one time, this one man… it could easily be her end. Carlisle Farrington was not a man to mess with. And Madeline had killed his brother, Jonathan Farrington, and took his ship. It's safe to say that she has messed with him.

Madeline stopped in her tracks and reached into her stockings, pulling out the note that she had found under the door to her cabin that night after supper with the crew.

_If Madeline Gibbs is not the name you were given, it would be a good idea to put this back down before you continue your reading. If your name is, in fact, Miss Madeline Gibbs, do read carefully._

_The last time we were in contact, I decided to cut you a break. You were young and daft. You hadn't a clue who you were talking to. You knew not my power nor my authority on this island. But I have a great many friends here, my eyes, if you will. They see every bar fight, every gathering, every killing._

_That is my purpose with contacting you now. You have been involved with all three, or so I have been told. Now, I must take action. To save, not only myself, but all of the unsuspecting gentlemen that can be subjected to your treachery._

_There is a room above the King's Arm that is never occupied, filled only with crates of empty rum bottles. I expect to see you there tonight at precisely midnight. Bring no , of course, if you fail to show I could always send my men to your ship and show you exactly what the penalty for not doing what I say is._

_I'll be expecting you,_

_Carlisle_

She shook her head. Her death certainly awaited beyond those doors. It was masked by the smell of rum and the happy laughter of drunken pirates. She took a deep breath and walked in. The lights were dim, as usual, and the smell was pungent.

The stairs creaked as she slowly and shakily ascended them. Her hand gliding lightly over the railing, being sure that she wouldn't fall. This seemed silly to her, seeing that she would be dying soon enough regardless.

Time stood still as she stood at the doors that lead to the room where her doom surely stood. Now, Madeline was a phenomenal fighter. She could use her fists or swords or daggers or pistols. She even recalled a time that she used a stick and a table cloth. But Carlisle was hardly a fair player. If he honestly wanted her dead, he would have had little less than the King's troops waiting for her. One, two or even ten men she could handle, but she was only human.

She took a deep breath and patted the side of her leg, making certain that the sword she kept there was still, in fact, there. The doors opened. Her hands remained at her sides.

There stood Carlisle himself. He chuckled and 'tsk'ed, "Five minutes late, Miss Madeline. I was afraid you weren't going to show."

Madeline stood, frozen. "The trip from the Pearl to where we are currently standing was a few minutes more than I had originally planned." She said, keeping her voice like ice. She refused to show fear.

He nodded, "Well, It's a good thing you came at all. I was ready to send in my men. My men know exactly what to do." His eyes rested on her hand that hiddingly clutched her sword. How easy would it be to knob of his head while he stood there gloating?

"Where, may I ask, are your 'men' at the moment, Mr. Farrington?" She clutched the sword so tight that her knuckles were white. All fear had left her. She quickly went through attack strategies in her head while Carlisle watched her expressions, a smirk on his annoyingly beautiful face.

"In my blacksmith shop down the road." He said, cautiously. "But they could be here in a moments notice."

Madeline nodded and watched as the tables turned. Her fear moved to him. His authority and power in the situation moved to her. "That is interesting." Carlisle moved back one step and Madeline followed suit. "So you are all alone?" Her voice was just as cold as before, but now, there was a bit of teasing in there too.

Madeline felt a shove on her shoulders and she fell backwards. Carlisle quickly pulled his sword from his trousers and wielded it in front of her. She recovered, getting up from her position on the ground and wielding her weapon as well. Madeline's was a crude sword made of an iron handle and blade. His, on the complete other side of the spectrum, was a golden handled, silver bladed beauty.

Carlisle swung at her and Madeline blocked it with her sword. And on they went, swords clanking, each taking lunges and failing. Twice he had swiftly swiped towards her throat, in which she used the proximity of their bodies to _swiftly _punch him in the gut.

Her sword made it's way to his stomach and Carlisle, in turn, blocked it with a heavy laugh. "Did you honestly think that you would kill me? You couldn't kill a-"

* * *

Madeline left the bar quite shaken but with a smile on her face. Not only was she out of a lot of trouble, but she had acquired a new silver/gold sword. Her hands shook as she let her fingers slide over the cold metal.

The Black Pearl laid ahead, her new home. The home that was forced upon her by her father and his drunken captain. But of course, 'forced' was used rather strongly in this instance. She could always run. I couldn't be hard. She would need a ship, and with her new sword, that wouldn't be hard.

Without a second thought, she spun from her path to the Black Pearl where Jack and her father were waiting, and ran towards one of the taverns, mind set on finding herself a ship to leave this damned island.

**Don't kill me! HAHAHA I feel bad for doing this to my dear Madeline but it must be done L if anyone here has read my other stories then you know that I enjoy lots of twists and turns in my stories. 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who saw Pirates of the Caribbean 4 ON OPENING NIGHT? This girl right here! I****t was amazing, I almost cried at the end.. Because it was over (and I was tired...). But yeah, amazing! I am eagerly awaiting the fifth.**

**Chapter Seven**

Madeline took a deep breath, letting the salty sea air invade her lungs, before letting out a content sigh. The horizon was so close and yet so far, nothing obstructed it, she could go anywhere she wanted. Tortuga was behind her, all but forgotten. Her worked, calloused hands slid over the smooth wood of the helm.

The helm. It seems so ordinary. A simple wheel on a ship. An unimportant chunk of wood. But it was so much more than that. It was her ticket to freedom. Where ever she wanted to go, this seemingly unneeded piece of driftwood would guide her there. The helm was her life.

And now, the helm would be guiding her to a place that she never thought she would go to without struggle. Port Royal.

Why? Why would she go to a place of anti-pirate laws and guards that were to have guns trained on her? Because someone was meeting her there. The only person that she trusted, the only person that meant anything to her.

With her mermaid figurehead facing the horizon where Port Royal's beaches were soon to appear, Madeline looked around at the still waters. A smile on her face.

* * *

Her hair was up in a neat bun, her bangs coming out a little bit to frame her heart shaped face. Her usual solid colored dress with a loose belt of gold coins and other treasures on her waist had been left on the ship, she now donned a dress that was worthy of a member of the king's court. The peach-colored material cinched beautifully (with the help of a corset) at her waist, and billowed down to the floor. She walked gracefully up the stairs and into the building where four 'professional' men were discussing 'business'.

She stopped before the room where two sat on the couch while two stood straight with their hands behind their backs, speaking the most, probably the leaders. Her ears didn't need to strain to hear the booming voices. "We need an informant." said one of the men on the couch.

"An inside man. One who can come back daily and tell us of what they hear and see." chimed in the man sitting beside him.

"A fine idea, James, but do we know of a man that would be willing to do such a task?" said one of the two standing men.

"A man is not what we are in search of. We want someone that they would never be suspicious of."

"A woman."

"Precisely."

"But where shall we find a woman to do this? Surely we won't send in our wives or daughters."

Another man, standing tall with broad shoulders that were brushed by the tips of his long auburn hair, cleared his throat. "I am one step ahead of you all." He chuckled, "As usual." He moved swiftly towards the cracked door and pulled it open and peaked out. He spotted Madeline and smiled warmly. "Hello Addy." and just like that Madeline was home.

She smiled back, "Lucas." She bowed her head slightly.

He put a hand on the small of her back and led her into the sitting room where the men smiled hugely at the beauty before them. She felt herself blush, this kind of greeting was much more flattering than the whoops and whistles that she would get in Tortuga. What mystified her was that these men were pirates as well. Pirates, the lot of them. But were able to put on good clothes and compose themselves as respectable men.

"Men." Lucas snapped to get their attention back on him, at once he calmed down, "This is Madeline."

The other standing man stood before her. She expected a nice introduction but he just looked over to Lucas. "Are you sure she is fit for such a task?"

He laughed loudly and responded, "Aaron, don't let this cute face blind you." He swung a fist towards Madeline's face with full force and without a blink, she grabbed his hand and twisted his arm, causing him to flip and fall to the ground with a thud.

The men in the room watched, their eyes wide and their jaws to the floor. Aaron stood nodding before turning back to Madeline. He reached his hand to her, and she took it in her firm grasp, he winced as she squeezed it. "You're hired."

Madeline stopped and turned to Lucas. "Hired for what, exactly?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Aaron you certainly went about that in the wrong order." He cleared his throat, as he did very often, "Are you familiar with the Covington family?"

A nod. "Richest family in Port Royal, I believe."

"That's correct. But little know of their rather dark past."

"Piracy." Chimed in one of the sitting men, James as she had heard before. "Not just any pirates neither! No, they was some of the best."

"And being as such, they have many-"

"Treasures! That's how they got so rich-like. Made a mighty fine profit from all of their treasures!"

Lucas glared at the interruption. "One treasure in particular would be very helpful in the finding of," he waited for the man to interrupt but he kept his mouth shut, "A map to the long abandoned ship of-"

"Captain John Coldbane!" James exclaimed excitedly. Lucas sighed but the man went on, "Legend has it, there's enough gold in there to make rich men of many a poor boy."

"How are we sure that the Covington's have not already reached said ship and taken all of the gold?" Asked Madeline.

Lucas walked to the window and pulled the curtain back slightly, his eyes rested on the horizon on the water. There was a pang of pity for him in her heart. He missed the sea. This man was a pirate, stuck on land until he can get this map. Without the map, he doesn't have a heading. And without a heading, it's mighty easy to get lost. Since his mother got lost at sea, he had always been cautious. "It is a long and dangerous voyage to the ship of Coldbane. I hardly think they could've made the journey without at least one casualty. And yet, they all sit at home. Eating their bonbons and drinking their tea."

"And what is my part in all of this?"

"We have been trying, unsuccessfully, to figure out where they have hidden this map from the outside. But if we had someone on the inside, someone trusted that is able to snoop around and listen in on conversations, it shouldn't be too hard to find it."

Madeline nodded, then smiled. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Bloody hell." Muttered Jack as he ran from Madeline's cabin to the deck, where her worried father stood. "She is gone."

Gibbs muttered something under his breath.

"I wouldn't be worried if I was you, Mr. Gibbs." He said, taking out his sword and inspecting it. "Maddie is an intelligent, rather resourceful lass."

"I know, but-"

"And it's not as if this were the first time young Maddie has been on her own." Gibbs winced, Jack could tell that he had said the exact wrong thing. He looked up from his sword, "She's fine, I know the girl. She can get herself out of some of the worst predicaments."

There was silence from his right hand man.

Jack sighed, and reached into his pocket before putting something into Mr. Gibbs' hands.

He looked down. The compass. The special compass. He opened it.

"Do we have a heading?" Asked Jack.

Gibbs' eyes brightened up as he realized what Jack was implying. "Let 'er run straight, Cap'n." He said excitedly.

Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl. "Now let's get this bloody infuriating girl." he said with a smirk.

**I'M TAKING A VOTE!**

**Who would you rather see together at the end of this story?**

_**Jack/Madeline**_

_**Lucas/Madeline**_

**Give me your vote in a Review. Don't forget to give me your opinion on the story as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well the votes are in… exactly the response I was expecting. Hehe, everyone loves Jack. And as the story goes on, if you would like to change your vote or add a vote just say so in a review. **_**READ THIS**_**: ALL OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE COVINGTON HOUSE WHERE MADELINE WILL BE WORKING WILL BE INTRODUCED BUT IT MAY GET A LITTLE CONFUSING SO.. AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A LIST OF THE NAMES AND JOBS OF EACH OF THE STAFF AND FAMILY MEMBERS. IF YOU GET CONFUSED, REFER TO THAT LIST. **

**Chapter Eight**

A spring bed. A stiff mattress. A single drawer for all of her belongings. A gas lantern beside her bed. It was dreadfully still, there was no more gentle rocking of the waves to lull her to sleep. This would be her room. Or rather, her home.

This should've been a disappointment for Miss Madeline. Yet she found herself content with what she was provided by her new employers. Maybe it was a sense of home that she never got from a ship that was constantly moving and filled with stinking men who have never properly bathed themselves.

The door cracked open and a stout woman stood in the doorway, "Madeline, I presume."

Madeline wanted to stand tall as she always had but she found herself shrinking under the opposite woman's presence, "Aye."

"Mr. Covington has given me specific instructions to take you under my wing and show you how this estate is run." She gave Madeline an unreadable look, "I haven't the time nor the empathy to do such a thing. Being the runner of this house, I have much more important things to do. I shall take you as far as the maids' quarters."

Madeline nodded and practically trotted behind the skinny old woman to keep up with her fast pace. Before long they came upon a door that was cracked, she pushed it open. It was a filthy room that wasn't any better than Madeline's.

"Matilda ma'm!" a voice squeaked, "I didn't see you there." A woman in a black dress ran and stood before the woman, "Is there something I can do? As you can see it's as dull as tombs in this lonesome room."

The woman, whom Madeline assumed was named 'Matilda' nodded, "I trust you are done with your morning duties, Dottie."

Dottie nodded bouncily, "Got up at the crack of dawn, I did. Been stuck in this room for hours."

Matilda smirked, "Perfect." She put a hand on the small of Madeline's back and shoved her into Dottie, who laughed gaily, "She's all yours. Show her around whilst I get back to my work."

"Of course, Ma'm!" Dottie giggled, then turned to Madeline, "You're going to love it here, I assure you." She walked out the door and signaled for her to follow.

"It's a lovely house," Said Madeline as Dottie took her around and showed her every room.

"That it is," sighed her company, "As being a maid, I see it all. All of the rooms are equally beautiful. Decorations, paintings, flowers, this house really has all that makes an estate one of interest."

"You've seen it all, you said?"

"Yes, every inch of it." She smiled proudly.

"Oh, well, have you ever-"

"Miss Dottie, please." Said a man behind them.

Madeline spun around, startled, but Dottie turned with a smile that has yet to leave her face, her short hair bouncing as her whole petite body did, "Garret! Oh what a good time for you to show your lovely face!"

Madeline looked over the man and his 'lovely' face. He was abnormally tall and of average weight. His face was crinkled with laugh lines and wrinkles, but now he looked completely serious. "I don't see any importance of this hour."

"Silly man! This is my new helper, Miss Madeline. Matilda gave me orders to show her about the house and introduce her to-"

"Hello Madeline," Garret said, obviously trying to silence her.

Dottie didn't look at all annoyed with the interruption, she smiled excitedly, "I can tell, Garret, that you and Madeline will be the best of friends and perhaps be as close as you and I are."

"Perhaps." He said, fixing the cuff of his sleeve, "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"It may be hard to believe," she continued, "But when Garret was only just hired as butler of this household, we were not of friendly terms!"

"Shocking!" Madeline exclaimed.

"But now we are as close as two can be." She said with a smile in his direction.

Garret cleared his throat, "I can imagine that two can get a bit closer than us."

"I cant see it!" Laughed Dottie.

Garret finally excused himself and walked at a very fast pace to wherever it was he was going, then Dottie continued to show Madeline around her new home.

A lovely smell radiated from one of the doors in the hall. It smelt of sausage, fruits, and some pastries. Madeline hadn't had any of those since she was younger and her father worked for the Governor. Her friend could see that she was affected by the aroma. "Victor, the house chef, the best there is, I believe. A nice man, he is. Laughs louder than any man I know." She exclaimed, "His food is like no other I've ever eaten. Not that I've tested the finest of foods, of course, but it's much better than the taverns around."

Madeline smiled, "Smells much better than anything I've eaten in a long while."

Dottie hummed and grabbed Madeline by the arm, pulling her into the kitchen. She let go and laughed once they were in the room with the door closed behind them, "I do hope Miss Matilda didn't see us! She doesn't fancy the staff being in kitchen."

"My heart is about to pop out of my chest!" exclaimed a man loudly, as he watched the sausage sizzle, "You should know better than to do that to a man of my health!"

Dottie wasn't a bit taken back, "Terribly sorry, Victor, but you have yet to meet the newest member of our little family here."

Victor nodded and smiled, "What a handsome face you have, Miss." Madeline blushed. "And even more the handsome when accented with such a crimson."

Dottie tsked playfully, "have you nothing better to do than flirt with my new friend, Mister?"

"I've been slaving over a hot stove all day, at least grant me some lady time." He said with a chuckle.

Madeline laughed, "I am hardly a lady."

One of Victor's eyebrows lifted slightly before coughing awkwardly. "You wouldn't happen to want to sample some of my-"

"Dottie?" Cried a voice from behind the kitchen door.

"Oh dear," Dottie skipped to the door and flapped it open. There stood Matilda, looking annoyed,

"The family is awaiting to meet our newest member, I told you to have her in the parlor by half past."

"My mistake," -giggle- "We were having so much fun with Victor here, time flew right by."

"See that it doesn't happen again, young Dottie." She turned to Madeline, "Come with me."

Madeline quickly followed .

**I'm sorry, that was a lot longer than it was supposed to be… if I added the whole family meeting, most people would just stop reading HAHA so Chapter 9 will be the meeting of the family, alright? Thank you, to my loyal readers who will actually wait for chapter 9 HAHA :D**

* * *

_**STAFF LIST:**_

_**Matilda - snobby, serious head ((housekeeper)) **_

_**Dottie - giggly, ditsy ((maid))**_

_**Victor - funny ((cook))**_

_**Garrett - serious, monotoned ((butler)) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**All summer I've had writer's block :O I do not like it. But, I'm finally forcing myself to add yet another chapter to my masterpiece (it's hardly a masterpiece but whatever) **

**Chapter Nine**

Matilda's heels clicked against the shining hardwood floor. But besides that, there was silence. Madeline didn't mind, of course. Silence was something quite rare in Tortuga. Instead of breaking the soothing quiet, Madeline watched as Matilda's tall shadow slide against the hallway wall to her left, occasionally drifting over a vase of flowers or a portrait of one of the Covingtons' beloved ancestors.

The clicking stopped and Madeline's feet fumbled to a halt. She heard a sigh come from the head housekeeper beside her.

"Be on your best behavior, girl." She snapped, but somehow, Madeline could hear a bit less nerve as usual.

She nodded obediently and watched as Matilda walked into the room, her back straight. Her voice loud and clear, yet not demanding as before. "Miss Madeline, your new maid, sir."

"Ah, yes." She heard a gentle voice from within the room. "I told you of her arrive, did I not, George?"

Another voice answered, a gravely, deep, obviously aged voice. "I don't recall such a remark from you, Mrs. Covington. I would surely remember such a thing."

The gentle voice sighed, "Well never mind that. She is here. Do bring her in, Matilda."

Matilda turned to leave the room, stopping before Madeline and saying "Well go on, then." and closing the door behind her.

Madeline walked in, shyly, and bowed her head before the family in front of her.

A woman of about 20 years her senior smiled, automatically making her feel less discomfort. She sat at a chair beside the fireplace, a closed book in her hand, but appearing effortlessly regal. "Hello Miss," She paused, "Madeline, is it?"

"It is, Ma'm." Madeline stood as straight as a post and held a small, respectful smile.

"I feel that this fact should be stated before we go any farther: We are not such a family that treats our servants with distaste."

Her smile grew a little at this, "Thank you, Ma'm, that is quite a relief."

"I do not doubt this." She said with a chuckle, before sitting in silence for a moment. She then whispered, "George?"

For the first time, the man on the couch by the bookcase looked up from his newspaper. His eyes were bored. "Yes, my dear Edith?" He said with obvious sarcasm.

"Have you nothing to say to our new maid?" Edith's eyes were telling him to be nice, but the rest of her face remained cheerful.

"Oh, yes." He cleared his throat and looked to Madeline, "We are glad to have some new help here."

Edith's eyes drifted to Madeline and she nodded with a smile, agreeing with her husband.

Madeline bowed her head, "I am happy to help, Sir."

As soon as those words reached him, George bowed his head slightly and then buried it back into his newspaper.

"Helene? Harvey, my son?" Edith looked to the two adolescences. Harvey, her son, tracing his finger over the globe beside his chair. And Helene, her daughter, smoothing her dress with one hand whilst holding a book with her other, occasionally flipping a page or gathering her eyebrows in confusion as she hit a word too big for her understanding.

Helene looked up from her book and smiled a little, "Welcome to our home." then quickly looked down to her book. And made it obvious that another word was not to escape her lips.

Harvey didn't even bother to look at Madeline as he gave a slight wave in her direction, "We hope you are most comfortable."

After a long, rather awkward talk of cleaning with Mrs. Covington, Madeline walked alone to her room. She sat on the bed and sighed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she missed him. She wanted to be with him.

But she shouldn't.

He let her down one too many times.

She was sure that his whole plan, and promise, was a scam to get her money. Or the money of someone else. Either way, Jack's only reason for trying to help Madeline was because one way or another he was going to profit from it.

She wanted to say that she liked it here. That she preferred this over the roaring seas and the rocking of the Black Pearl. But she would be lying. She wanted nothing more than to be aboard that ship again.

She shook her head, shaking such thoughts from her brain. She was here, helping Lucas. Something she surely could just leave. She couldn't just walk away from it. Could she?

It wasn't like she hadn't done such a thing before. But, of course, she would stay and be a loyal friend to Lucas, who had always been a loyal friend to her.

She straightened out her dress and went downstairs to help serve the family their dinner. Dottie stood in the kitchen waiting for Victor to finish his entrée.

* * *

Jack stood on the perfectly manicured lawns and looked at the huge home. He could smell food from the chimney. The smell of fine food. An amazing aroma that he hadn't had the pleasure of taking in for quite some time.

He turned to his friend and checked one last time, "Are you quite certain that this," he motioned towards the house, "is, in fact, where your beloved daughter currently resides?"

"The compass is never wrong, Jack." Mr. Gibbs said back.

Jack nodded and walked forward. Gibbs grabbed his arm. "Where the blazes are you going?"

"In?"

"You can't just walk in. This is obviously the Covingtons' quarters."

Jack wretched from Gibbs' grip and made his way towards the back of the house, where the dinner room's windows were. But not before calling back over his shoulder, "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Madeline stood between Dottie and Victor in a row, in the dining room, as the family ate their lobster bisque. She struggled to keep her back straight and look forward. Her eyes drifted to the windows. Though it was dark, she could see the beach from where she stood. She could see the moon hitting the water beautifully. And she could see-

"Jack?"

_**Oh don't you love a good cliff-hanger? It always makes me happy to write one.. Anyways, review please! Tell me what you think! I thrive on your opinions.**_

_**-Hayley**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my loyal FanFic-Fans :) Did you miss me? I've read over this story and I cant believe how poorly it was written so I may just go back and replace them all with my new style of writing (which has been much improved). But for now, here is...**

**Chapter Ten**

Previously on This Love:

_ Madeline stood between Dottie and Victor in a row, in the dining room, as the family ate their lobster bisque. She struggled to keep her back straight and look forward. Her eyes drifted to the windows. Though it was dark, she could see the beach from where she stood. She could see the moon hitting the water beautifully. And she could see-_

_ "Jack?"_

* * *

Mrs. Covington's eyes made their way to Madeline's nervous face and smiled, obviously amused. Her smile turned warm as she addressed her new maid, "Are you alright, Madeline?"

Madeline nodded quickly, and pursed her lips. She tried to keep her eyes off of the window, where Jack stood with a comical grin, waving like a child to get her attention. As if she hadn't seen him. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at ol' Jack? Why had seeing his face made her cheeks so warm? She silently cursed herself for being so silly over a boy. Er- rather a man. Obviously he was a man, what with his strong arms (easily capable of lifting her off of her feet), his large calloused hands, and his -noticeably manly- chest, which she had seen a few times when it was hot on the ship and he decided to discard his shirt.

"No." Madeline said quietly, meriting a look from Victor that said to shut her mouth. Seeing it, she lost her nerve and stammered her explanation, "I-I have forgotten something, it's very important. Would you- or rather .. Could you- Possibly... If it isn't any trouble-"

Her master's wife laughed and motioned to the door, "Please, dear girl, take your leave if you must. We do not mind. What difference does our dinner have if our maid does not watch us?" She smiled her eyes twinkled with kindness. "Take all the time you need, Garrett will be at the front door to welcome you when you return."

Madeline nervously nodded and thanked her before scurrying out of the room. She couldn't help but smile as she sprinted through the hall, into the lobby. She had only been gone for a few weeks but she had been far from her life of the sea, from her father, and from Jack. She ran to the large front doors and opened them. And right in front of her, as if he were about to enter, stood the captain of the Black Pearl. She quickly composed herself and smiled tightly in his direction, hoping not to show him her desperate state. "Hello Jack." she took a deep breath, "What are you doing here? Did you not understand, from my running away, that I-"

"You're father was bloody worried about ya, Mad." He said, there was a look in his eyes that she couldn't name. "What're you doing 'ere? Do you know who these people are? This isn't a place for you to be sticking your nose into, they may seem all manners but they were dangerous-"

"Pirates." she said boredly. "I am quite aware of the fact. Why is it so important to _you _that I am safe? You never seemed to care for my safety before." Despite her delight in seeing Jack, Madeline felt her earlier irritation with him rising. Her excitement, hidden by a facade of lacking empathy, had morphed into exasperation. Before he could respond to her earlier comment she cut him off, "No, you never did. But now, what with my worrisome father, you find some sort of duty in keeping me from harms way." His mouth opened again to protest, his expression was wounded. "Don't bother explaining yourself Jack, I've gotten you all figured-" He interrupted her, but not with words. He had hurriedly brought his hands to her waist and held her to him as he fiercely kissed her. His dried lips, chapped with the wind that Tia Dalma had brought the sea, felt soft. One of his hands trailed up her back and stopped at the back of her head, cradling her.

Madeline's stomach fluttered and she brought herself closer to him, but all too soon, Jack moved away. "_I _was bloody worried about ya." He looked pained to say it and she understood why. Jack had an image, as old as the saying is. An image of never caring for anyone but himself, The Black Pearl and the sea. Which made the five words that much more surprising and meaningful.

"There ye are!" Came an old voice from behind them, Jack hastily dropped his hands. "How are ye'? Ye'r not hurt are ye'?" Mr. Gibbs appeared and hugged Madeline, "If somethin' happened to ye' I don't be knowin' what I'd -"

"Father!" She laughed, "I'm fine."

"She's obviously in good health, Mr. Gibbs." Jack spoke up, putting a teasing arm around Madeline's shoulder, shaking her a little. "Now, I believe it's time to get back to the Pearl." He stated, putting a bit of praise in his voice when he addressed his beloved ship. Madeline shook her head. Causing Jack to move away and look at her, a bit of hurt sprinkled his expression. "What'ya mean no? We need to move! Mao Rung Nu will be looking for us soon and we need to gather the ships for battle."

"I'll not leave with you, Jack." She sighed, "I have other priorities now, you may fight Mao on your own. I am perfectly safe here. I'm comfortable, I have a job, and I'm..." she trailed off, unable to truthfully say that she is happy. But she felt an obligation to Lucas, and she intended to keep her promises. "Go without me, I'll be fine." She gave a look to Mr. Gibbs, "Don't worry about me."

"And you're sure that you wanna stay, mate?" Jack asked, obviously a little wounded that after the kiss, she wouldn't come with him. He pursed his lips and turned to Joshamee, "Let's be off then." And with that, he began walking away, carrying his right hand man in tow. His normal swagger left him, he walked with less confidence and his head wasn't held so high.

Madeline watched them leave for a moment before walking back into the house. It was quiet, the family was obviously still eating. With a five course meal, they would be another hour or two. But she did not wish to return to the dinner table, only to watch them take dainty sips of soup and hearty bites of ham. So, she went to her room. Where she would sit for a total of five minutes, before a very angry Matilda would stomp into her room.

"Do not think for one moment that I approve of your outburst during supper, Miss Madeline." She stated through gritting teeth. "You are only lucky that we have such forgiving masters. What would have happened had you been with any other family?" She exclaimed, "You would have been thrown out on the streets with nothing but your dress and bonnet! You must learn your place!"

"My place..." Madeline repeated, looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Yes! Your place!" Matilda sighed and calmed down a bit, "Good to know you were listening."

"Listening... Yeah..." Madeline got up from her bed and went to the drawer, sifting through her uniforms until she found the dagger that she had hidden there. She put it in her pocket and smiled at Matilda, who was frowning in confusion and distaste, "Thank you, Matilda. Can I call you 'Matt'?" This received a no from Matilda but Madeline didn't let that ruin her mood. "Goodbye Matt!" She ran from the room and saw Victor and Dottie still standing at attention in the dining room. She waved to them and they smiled back. One last look around the front hall and a nod towards Garret was all Madeline needed before running out of the house and toward port. Where she prayed that The Black Pearl still sat.

Madeline _had_, in fact, learned her place: The Sea.

**Oh, what a corny last sentence, but ya know what? I dont care! I'm the writer and I can do whatever I feels like! Anyways, please give me some feedback, it's much appreciated.**

**Till Next Time (Chapter Eleven)**

**Hayley**


End file.
